


Green Eyes of Mine

by GiGi87



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jared, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jared, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jensen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87
Summary: Jared was taken by rouge wolves, and used for their entertainment. Then dumped. Jensen found him and brought him to his pack to heal. During his recovery there are many new things to adjust to, but with Jensen's help, Jared might be able to do this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, and is not beta'd so please forgive me for any and all mistakes. Hopefully it isn't horrible. Just posting to see if there's any interest.  
> I will be updating tags as I go along, please let me know if there's anything I should add.

**Jensen**

 

The dirt road was giving the suspension a work out. The headlights bouncing around in the gloom.

 

“That party sure was out in the boonies. Good place to have one. “ Jensen smiled and glanced at Collin, sitting in the passenger seat.

 

Collin laughed,”Perfect place. Thanks for picking me up.”

 

“No problem.” Jensen reached over and ruffled Collin’s hair, to his chagrin.

 

They continued down the road in amicable silence, listening to the radio.

 

Collin leaned forward, squinting into the darkness. “Do you see that?” 

 

Jensen looked where Collin was pointing. There was something at the edge of the headlights’ reach. “Yeah.”

 

As they drove closer, the lump took shape, beige. Some type of sheet, covering something long.

 

“Wait.. is that— is that a body?” Collin gasped, looking wide-eyed at Jensen.

 

Jensen immediately hit the brakes and parked the car. “Stay here. I’m going to take a look.”

 

“But Jensen—“ The door closing behind Jensen cut Collin off. Jensen scented the air, blood, silver and… omega?

 

He slowly approached the body, mostly covered by the bloodied sheet. It was wrapped around the body haphazardly, showing a calf and foot with part of an arm and some hair at the other end.

 

“Hello?” Kneeling down, Jensen moved the sheet and gasped. The omega’s face was beaten, bloody and swollen. What he could see of the rest of the omega was in worse shape with cuts, bruises, and gouges still oozing blood.

 

The omega was panting with intermittent whimpers coming through.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you to a doctor.” Jensen debated about trying to unwrap some of the sheet to see if there was anything he needed to take care that couldn’t wait for Doc Beaver. He decided against it in case it made something worse.

 

He reached out and ran his fingers through the omega’s hair. The omega keened in pain and moved his arm floppily, trying to push Jensen away. Jensen pulled his hand back.

 

“I have to carry you to the car so we can go to the doctor okay? Don’t be scared.”

 

Distracted he hadn’t heard Collin approaching until he heard another gasp.

 

“We need to take him to Doc Beaver. Help me get him in the car.” Jensen leaned over and got his hands under the knees and shoulders. He had expected the omega to be heavy, being so tall, but he easily hefted him up. The omega’s face resting against his shoulder, close to his neck. The omega whined during the process, then.. scented him? The omega immediately calmed, so Jensen didn’t dwell on it.

 

“I’m sorry. We’re going to take care of you."

 

“I’ll get the door.” Collin ran ahead and opened the door to the back seat.

 

“You sit in back with him ok?” 

 

Collin nodded and climbed in. With his help, Jensen got the omega into the back seat, head and shoulders in Collin’s lap. 

 

“You have your phone”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Call Doc Beaver. Let him know we’re on our way.” Jensen shut the door and circled round to get in the driver’s seat. Wasting no time Jensen started forward. The bumpy dirt road didn’t allow for speed, so Jensen balanced  how fast he was able to go with trying to lessen the impact of each bump. The omega cried as he was jolted around. 

 

“Doc? — Jensen and I found an omega. He’s hurt. — Jensen is driving us to your place — He’s beat up and bloody. — How far away are we Jensen?”

 

“15 minutes?”

 

“15 minutes — Ok. See you soon.”

 

“How’s he doing?” Jensen glanced in the rearview mirror.

 

“I think he’s trying to open his eyes… Hi, I’m Collin, we’re going to take care of you.”

 

No answer other then the panting whimpers.

 

“He’s out of it Jensen. His eyes aren’t focusing.”

 

Jensen pushed the car a little faster. “We’ll be there soon.”

 

——

 

The lights were on at Doc Beaver’s house as they pulled up. 

 

Jensen went straight to the back seat to get the omega. Collin helped him lift the omega up.

 

“Come straight to the triage room.” Called Doc Beaver.

 

Jensen hefted the omega up. With Collin’s help they maneuvered the doorways to the triage room. Jensen laid the omega gently down.

 

Doc Beaver frowned as he saw the omega’s face. “We’ll need to unwrap this sheet so we can see how bad it is.”

 

Jensen nodded, then looked at Collin, “Go wait in the living room, shut the door behind you.”

 

Doc Beaver looked up, “Get Alona for me. We need her help."

 

“But—“

 

“Go.” Jensen waved his hand. With that Collin went.

 

“I didn’t unwrap the sheet when I found him, didn’t want to make anything worse.”

 

“That’s good Jensen.” Doc Beaver pulled a rolling tray closer with a variety of tools and towels on it.

 

The sheet was wrapped and tangled. It was a delicate process trying to undo it without causing much pain.

 

As the sheet was removed more wounds were exposed. Silver burns across skin and around gouges. A deep stab to his lower abdomen was gaping open. The edges were burnt black.

 

When the last of the sheet was being removed the omega keened again. Once exposed they saw a deep wide half circle chunk that had been gouged out of his left thigh. 

 

Grim, they gently set the omega’s leg down.

 

“What did they do to him?!” Jensen hissed. Fuming, he looked up at Doc Beaver. “How can I help?”

 

The door opened, Alona slipping through. She paused when she saw the omega’s condition. “What do you need me to do?"

 

“Let’s clean the wounds and bandage them. Not much else to do right now. The silver and probable drugs will have to run their course. I can’t do much since we don’t know what he was given. Jensen, leave or move out of Alona’s way.”

 

Jensen shifted and stood at the head of the bed, shushing the omega as Doc Beaver and Alona worked. Trying to keep the omega calm.

 

Doc Beaver started working on the abdominal stab, cleaning and suturing. Doc Beaver and Alona murmuring to each other. 

 

The omega became agitated and woke up. He weakly tried to move away from them.

 

“Hey now sweetheart. We’re trying to help you.” Jensen lightly placed his hands on the omega’s face. He looked into the omega’s eyes, still not focused.

 

“N-n-no.” The omega whimpered, trying to push away.

 

“Ssshhh, it’s alright.” Jensen stroked the omega’s face. His eyes gradually focused on him.

 

“Hi there. My name’s Jensen. Doc Beaver and Alona are just trying to patch you up. Trying to help ok?”

 

“O-o-ok.” The omega settled.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Jared.”

 

“Ok Jared. Do you remember what happened?”

 

Jared hissed as Doc Beaver started cleaning his large leg wound. Jensen took Jared’s hand, who grasped it tight. Jared turned his head, resting his nose against Jensen’s forearm, and calmed a bit.

 

“Sorry about that, it’s a nasty one.” Doc Beaver patted Jared’s arm. “I’m going to have to stitch it up once we clean out the burned pieces.”

 

Jared grimaced in pain, his eyes losing focus once again. He kept a firm hold on Jensen’s hand, though he soon lost consciousness again.

 

The stomach and leg wounds took a long time to clean and stitch up. Once done then checked his back and bandaged that as well.

 

“Jensen, I think you should step out for this part.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I need to see if he’s been assaulted.”

 

Jensen gulped, looking down at Jared’s face. “Ok. I’ll be right outside.”

 

When Jensen tried to move, letting go of Jared’s hand, the omega began to whine. It got louder the farther away Jensen moved.

 

He looked up questioningly at Doc Beaver.

 

“I think he’s finding comfort in your scent and presence.” Doc Beaver rubbed his neck. “You’ll have to stay.”

 

Jensen moved back to the head of the bed and took Jared’s hand again.

 

Doc Beaver, with Alona’s help, rolled Jared onto his side. They bandaged what the could of Jared’s back, then Doc Beaver heaved a sigh.

 

As soon as his hands touched Jared’s backside, Jared jerked, his eyes flew open, “No. N-n-no. No.”

 

He tried to move his body, but was too weak to fight against the hold Doc Beaver and Alona had on him.

 

Jensen leaned into Jared’s line of sight, “Jared, it’s just me Jensen. It’s okay. It’s just the Doctor, okay? Needs to check if you’re hurt.”

 

Jared’s gaze latched onto Jensen, though it didn’t seem he was fully present. “No, please, no. I’ll be good, I promise.”

 

Jensen glanced at Doc Beaver, “Jared it’s okay. We’re going to take care of you.”

 

Doc Beaver prepared a syringe, “I’m going to sedate him for this part. Too stressful, I don’t want him re-opening his wounds.”

 

Doc Beaver administered the medication, and Jensen watched Jared’s eyes droop and close.

 

“From that reaction I’m thinking they abused him all they could.” Doc Beaver frowned and returned to his place.

 

Jensen turned so he was facing Jared’s head, back to Doc Beaver and Alona. He didn’t want to watch. He heard and felt them jostle Jared back into position. 

 

“That’ll need stitches” clattering from the metal tray. “Hold it there. Okay.”

 

Jensen winced, and ran his hand through Jared’s hair. He concentrated on soothing the omega, even though he was drugged.

 

“All done.” Doc Beaver said, while he and Alona rolled Jared onto his back. Alona covered Jared with some clean sheets.

 

“He’s in really rough shape. As long as we can keep infection out until the silver is out of his system, and we keep him resting, he should make a decent recovery. Though I’m most concerned about his stomach, thigh and… We’ll worry about them tomorrow, and just keep an eye on them.” Doc Beaver removed his gloves and dropped them in the trash can. He rubbed his eyes.

 

“I’ll stay with him.” Jensen volunteered, pulling a chair to Jared’s bedside.

 

Doc Beaver eyed him and set a syringe on the tray, “You do that. I’ll be back to check on him in the morning. If he wakes up in pain, give him this. Otherwise wake me up if something changes.”

 

Doc Beaver and Alona shut the door quietly after themselves.

 

Jensen looked at the omega’s face, and took his hand again. “I’ll keep you safe. No one will hurt you here.”

 

Silence answered him. Jensen laid his head down on the edge of the bed by Jared’s face, their hands intertwined, resting on Jared’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m speechless at the interest, kudos and comments. *flail* Now I have expectations to meet. Good lord. Hope this chapter is okay, I struggled with Jared’s POV, and am now wondering if I even need to divide it into POVs since it's third person. But here goes nothing....

**Jared**

 

He was drifting in that nice peaceful place where there’s no pain, no panic, no distress. Just the grass beneath him, and a light breeze caressing his face. This was where he was safe and could escape the abuse the wolves who took him did. He was whole here. 

 

This time was different though, there was a hint of pine in the air with a hint of something else. Something to soft to recognize yet, too new to have a name. But it felt like  _safety._

Too soon he felt the haze of pain creep up on him, he was waking. He fought it, wanted to stay in this place with that calming scent. Not go back out to pain and abuse.

 

He became aware of his body and the varying levels of pain first. He grimaced but felt like part of his face was swollen.  _Big surprise there_ , he thought, internally rolling his eyes.

 

He was on a soft mattress covered in a soft sheet. And immediately his nerves were on edge. This was not how he’d been living. What had happened?

 

He tried opening his eyes and blinked into the light, trying to focus. One eye wasn’t opening all the way, likely because of the swelling he felt. All he saw was a ceiling since he was staring up, but it was white and clean.

 

Alarm bells were starting to ring in his head, then he realized someone was holding his hand. He flinched and tried to move his arm, but whimpered at the pain.

 

He heard rustling next to him, and felt hair brush his shoulder. He pushed himself away from the stranger, slowly rolling to his side. Too weak to fully control his body he overshot and tumbled off the side of the bed. Landing with a thud, he yelped at the explosion of pain.

 

“Jared?! Are you alright?” The stranger rushed around to Jared’s side leaning into his line of sight. Bright green eyes glinted in the light.

 

Jared groaned, unable to speak.

 

“Hold on I’ll get Doc.” The stranger stepped out of sight, and Jared heard a door open before they shouted, “Doc!”

 

The pain was dissipating slightly, Jared squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced.

 

“Jared it’s okay. Doc’ll be here in a minute. Don’t worry you’re safe here.” 

 

Jared opened his eyes to see the stranger hovering over him. He tried to take a breath but pain flared in his ribs, so he gasped instead. It was with that he was able to get a hint of pine. His eyes narrowed on the stranger.

 

The stranger frowned, “Jared, do you remember anything from last night?”

 

Jared just looked at him blankly.

 

“Jared, I’m Jensen. I found you last night and brought you here to Doc Beaver to get help. You’re badly hurt and we didn’t know what happened.”

 

Jared blinked, trying to remember but everything was a fuzzy haze. “J-Jen..” His throat was a dessert, he couldn’t get the word out.

 

“You must be thirsty, hold on a sec.” Jensen moved over to a sink and filled a glass. 

 

Thankfully it had a straw, but it didn’t reach far enough with Jared laying on the floor.

 

“Do you think you could sit up a bit? I can help you.”

 

Jared nodded, trying to put weight on his elbows and hands to push up. He barely got his shoulders off the floor, but Jensen put his hand between his shoulder blades and helped him up to sitting.

 

“There you go.” Jensen moved the glass closer so the straw was at Jared’s lip. 

 

Jared took a few sips, swallowing the refreshing water. His strength had left him and he sagged against Jensen’s hold. Jensen set the water down.

 

The door burst open, making Jared flinch. A short, bearded man appeared, a Beta. Jared looked between the two men.

 

“Jensen, what- oh.”

 

“He fell off the table.”

 

Doc Beaver frowned, “Let’s get him back up on the bed."

 

“How about we get you back up there for Doc Beaver.” Jensen slid his hands under Jared’s knees and firmly held his shoulders. Jared let out a long hiss of pain when Jensen hefted him up into the air.

 

Jensen took a step forward and set Jared gently on the bed. He helped Jared lay back and adjusted the cover. Doc Beaver appeared with more pillows, with Jensen’s help they piled them behind Jared so he was slightly sitting.

 

“Hi I’m Doc Beaver. How’re you feeling?” Doc came to stand at Jared’s right side, Jensen steadfast at his left.

 

Jared glanced at Jensen, then back at Doc. “Hurts.” He whispered.

 

“Not surprised. You have a lot of injuries, we cleaned up and patched everything, but you’re going to be in pain for awhile. I can give you something for the pain—“

 

“NO!” Jared gasped and leaned away from the Doc.

 

“Or not. Just if you wanted.”

 

“No.” Jared repeated.

 

“Ok nothing to worry about. Do you know what you were given before we found you?”

 

“Drugged.”

 

“I assumed so. Do remember what they called it or maybe what they made you fell like?”

 

“More than one. One made me so weak, another made everything burn so badly. Another-“ Jared flushed, glancing at Jensen.

 

Jensen put his hand on Jared’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay. Do you want me to leave?”

 

Jared paused, and glanced at Doc Beaver. Doc adjusted his stance. “Jensen why don’t you step out for a minute.”

 

Jensen glanced at Jared and nodded. “I’ll be right outside.”

 

As Jensen walked away, the faint scent left as well. Jared tensed the farther Jensen got. He waited for the door to close behind Jensen. Then looked back to Doc.

 

“You can tell me.”

 

“It made me… got me to… um… but it didn’t work so well...” Jared’s face flamed further, and he stared at his lap. His fingers fiddled with the sheets.

 

Doc Beaver was silent for a few moment. “It was supposed to force you into heat?”

 

Jared nodded. “It- it didn’t work so well.”

 

Doc Beaver laid his hands on the edge of the bed. “Ok, we’ll have to let the drugs run their course and get out of your bloodstream. Now, you did have a few injuries to your rectum and I had to put stitches in. We’ll have to keep you on liquids for a bit to keep that area from being stretched.”

 

Doc Beaver stood up straight,” That covers the sensitive issues. We’ll take care of you here to make sure all goes well."

 

“Thank you.” Jared whispered. He looked at the door.

 

“Should I let Jensen back in?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Doc Beaver went to the door and peeked out, “You can come back in.”

 

Jensen returned to Jared’s side, and Jared breathed through his nose. The hint of pine returned.

 

Doc Beaver stepped back to Jared’s other side. “So we patched you up best we could. As I said, we need to keep an eye on the wounds on your lower abdomen and left thigh. How’s the pain right now? Any other symptoms?”

 

Jared looked at Jensen, then back at Doc Beaver, “Um… it’s not bad right now. Worse when I move… I can’t really smell anything.”

 

Doc Beaver nodded as Jensen looked questioningly at him, “That’s probably from the silver in your system, I would think it’d return once you’re healthy.”

 

Jared’s fingers twisted in the sheets, his nerves getting the better of him again. His energy drained.

 

Doc Beaver glanced at Jared, assessing. “I think it’s time for you to rest. Alona or I will be back in a few hours to change your bandages.”

 

Jensen helped Jared lay back, removing the added pillows. “You just rest.”

 

Jared felt the tension slip from his body, sleep overtaking him

 

 

 

\----------------

 

 

 

**Jensen**

 

 

He watched as Jared's face relaxed in sleep, running his hands through Jared's hair a few times.

 

A soft knock sounded at the door, before opening enough to reveal Colin. "Hey I got you a change of clothes."

 

Jensen smiled and took the bundle.

 

Colin's eyes went to Jared, "How is he?"

 

"Doing as well as can be expected."

 

"Jeff wanted to talk to you about what happened and how the omega is doing."

 

"His name is Jared."

 

"Sorry... he wants to talk about Jared."

 

Jensen nodded, but was hesitant about leaving Jared alone.

 

Colin glanced at Jared, and offered "I could stay with him while you freshen up and meet with Jeff."

 

Jensen debated for a few moments, "I think that'd be good."

 

Colin pulled the chair to Jared's bedside and settled in it. "I'll call you if anything happens."

 

"Thanks." Jensen ran his hands through Jared's hair one last time, before leaving the room.

 

He ran into Doc Beaver at the end of the hall, "Everything good?"

 

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, have to meet with Jeff."

 

Doc Beaver nodded and noticed the clothes, "You can you the bathroom here if you need."

 

"Thanks."

 

Jensen showered and dressed quickly, not wanting to make the Jeff wait longer than necessary. He waved at Doc Beaver on his way out of the house and headed down the street to the pack Alpha's house.

 

Once there he headed to Jeff's office. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, pack Alpha, was the rock of the pack. Steadfast and level headed. Only a smattering of white in his hair and beard hinting at his age.

 

Jensen greeted Jeff before taking a seat in front of the weathered oak desk. "You wanted to see me?"

 

"How's the omega?"

 

"Jared is doing okay. He was in bad shape. Doc Beaver and Alona patched him up best they could. Don't know the extent of anything though, for that you'd have to talk to Doc Beaver."

 

Jeff nodded, "Do we know anything about what happened to him? This is something we'll have to address since he was found on the edge of our land."

 

Jensen shook his head, "Nothing yet. He doesn't have much energy and used it up talking with Doc Beaver this morning. We'll have to wait until he's feeling better."

 

Jeff rubbed his chin, "Okay. We'll need to up patrols to keep tabs on our borders, make sure nothing shows up."

 

Jensen glanced outside, "I can take a few shifts."

 

"That's good. Other then that I'll have you take point with the omega, just keep me updated."

 

Jensen stood up, "Sounds good. Have someone let me know the schedule."

 

Jeff nodded, already looking at different paperwork.

 

Jensen left the office, and was heading towards the door when he ran into Samantha. "Hey Sam."

 

Samantha smiled, "Jensen, I heard we have a new omega?"

 

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, Jared. He's in bad shape."

 

"I'm sure Jim will take good care of him." Samantha patted Jensen's shoulder. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. Maybe some food?"

 

Jensen smiled gratefully, "I'm sure that'd help. We have to check with Doc Beaver about what he can have. I'll let you know."

 

Samantha followed him to the door, "I'll just call Jim to find out."

 

"See you later."

 

Jensen walked back down the street and arrived back at Doc Beaver's house in a short while. He was just closing the door behind himself when he heard a loud crash, keen of pain, and Colin's startled voice.

 

Jensen ran back to the triage room, Doc Beaver slipping in just ahead of him. They paused inside the door, taking in Jared on the floor back against the wall, chest heaving, curled in on himself.

 

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Colin was saying.

 

Jared just keened.

 

Jensen rushed to Jared's side, "Jared, it's okay. It's me Jensen."

 

Jared's eyes were squeezed shut.

 

Jensen touched Jared's shoulder and Jared flinched away.

 

"Jared open your eyes. It's okay. Everything's okay."

 

After a few moments Jared opened his eyes, taking a few moments to focus on Jensen.

 

"There you go. It's okay. It's just Colin. He was keeping you company while I went to talk to our pack Alpha."

 

Jared glanced over Jensen's shoulder at Colin and Doc Beaver. He relaxed minutely.

 

"I'll make sure we tell you when someone new is going to be by you, okay?"

 

Jared nodded, still trying to calm down.

 

"I'm going to get Alona and we can change the bandages and maybe get Jared into some clothes." Doc Beaver ushered Colin out, letting the door fall shut behind them.

 

Jensen ran his hand through Jared's hair, "Let's get you back to bed."

 

He hefted Jared up, hearing a grunt of pain, before settling Jared back on the bed. "Let's stay on the bed this time, ok?" He teased.

 

Jared flushed.

 

"Do you need anything?"

 

"Water?" 

 

Jensen went over to the counter and refilled the cup from earlier. Bringing it over he helped Jared sit up to drink. Once he was done, Jensen took the cup back to the counter.

 

A knock sounded on the door before Alona and Doc Beaver came in.

 

"Jared, this is Alona." Jensen motioned in her direction.

 

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm just going to help change your bandages, ok?" Alona walked over to the counter and grabbed bandages, loading up the bedside tray with supplies.

 

Jensen stood at the head of Jared's bed and watched silently as Doc Beaver and Alona started the long process of changing out the bandages, and checking the wounds. The first time Jared hissed in pain, Jensen started running his fingers through Jared's hair. He didn't know why, but it seemed to help calm the omega, so he kept it up.

 

Jared tensed when they got to his backside again. Jensen turned, fully facing Jared, "Hey it's okay. They just need to check and then it'll be done. I'm right here."

 

Jared grimaced and then exhaled when it was over with quickly.

 

"I brought a shirt and sweatpants over earlier. We could see if they fit you Jared." Doc Beaver motioned to the counter.

 

Jensen grabbed them from the counter, "Yeah, let's get you dressed."

 

"Okay."

 

Jensen kept his eyes averted while the sheet was removed, exposing the omega. Jensen moved down to Jared's legs, and with Alona and Doc Beaver's help, they were able to get the sweatpants on. Though it was not pain free. Jared was sweating lightly at the end of it.

 

"Shirt now or do you need a break?"

 

"Break" Jared panted.

 

"Take as long as you need. You should rest some more." Doc Beaver said as Alona pulled the sheets back onto Jared.

 

Jared nodded, too exhausted to do much else. Doc Beaver and Alona left the room and Jensen turned off the light.

 

"There, you can rest now. I'll be right here." Jensen took Jared's hand, squeezing once.

 

"Thank you." Jared closed his eyes and shortly after drifted to sleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback for Jared. I've tagged the fic for rape, but giving another warning.
> 
> Part is Jared's captivity, and the last part is Jensen's POV. 
> 
> Give me feedback please!

**Jared - Captivity**

 

He was so hot, sheen of sweat sizzling on his skin. Weak, yet he tried his hardest reach and pull himself away from the Alpha behind. The Alpha gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, impaling him over and over again.

 

The drug they gave him, they had said it’d make him go into heat, turn into their “little cockslut”, but it wasn’t working. He wanted a knot but it hadn’t taken control of him yet. He didn’t want this. 

 

The Alpha yanked hard on Jared’s hips, bringing him back towards the Alpha, all progress lost, not that it had been more than an inch or two in the first place.

 

“Come here omega.” The Alpha grunted, using one hand to grab Jared’s shoulder, forcing his back to arch. The Alpha kept pulling until Jared’s back was arched painfully, the Alpha’s hand now at the base of his throat. He felt the start of the Alpha’s knot starting to catch on his rim. He heard the Alpha’s pants and grunts in his ear, the Alpha starting to squeeze his throat. 

 

Jared gasped, and tried to pull the Alpha’s hand from his throat. His vision going spotty. 

 

“That’s it.. fight” The Alpha grunted in his ear, their knot finally catching on his rim. The grip on his throat tighter and the Alpha groaned as they came.

 

Jared’s vision was fading and he was trying to breathe, when the Alpha abruptly let go, Jared falling back to the tabletop with a thud. The Alpha yanked on his knot, and pain flared in Jared. After a few vicious tugs, the Alpha pulled free. Jared felt himself tear open with the force of it, the pain ripping a keen of pain out of him.

 

The Alpha laughed and spanked Jared, causing another wave of intense pain to roll through him.

 

“Good boy.” The Alpha wiped himself off and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Jared crumpled to the floor, unable to hold himself up with his legs. Hitting the ground knocked the air out of him.

 

Alone, he knew he’d have at least a few minutes until someone came. Tears welled in his eyes, pain -both physical and mental - overtaking him. 

 

In these moments of weakness he mourns what he has lost. No Alpha is going to want him after this. His scent will be a mangled mess with pieces of each Alpha who has taken him. He isn’t going to find an Alpha to love him and give him pups. He isn’t going to be cherished, or find a mate. No one will be able to stand him, even Betas and other Omegas, not with his scent a constant reminder of what happened, of how he was ruined. He will be shamed and live out his days alone.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, and hopes someone is looking for him. Though he is starting to lose hope, even as he tries to hold onto it desperately by his fingertips. And sometimes… sometimes he wishes it’d just fade to black.

 

 

______________________

 

 

**Jensen - Present Day**

 

Jensen had left Jared sleeping peacefully at Doc Beaver’s before heading out to meet with Chad for their perimeter run. Just inside of the forest edge, he stripped and folded his clothes into a neat pile, setting them in a nook created by a tree branch. With a thought he shifted, shaking his head a few times to adjust to four legs and other intensified senses. His green eyes shone against his brown fur with dark blond mixed in. Being in wolf form always brought him a sense of peace and he’d often find himself roaming the forest in times of stress.

 

Scenting the air he turned, taking a loping gait to meet Chad where he was waiting.

 

_Hey Chad_ , Jensen greeted once he arrived.

 

_Hey Jen_ , Chad dipped his head in submission to Jensen’s Alpha. Chad was blonder with some brown coloring. Ever the jokester, Chad huffed and lolled his tongue to the side. _Race you!_

 

Jensen rolled his eyes, _Whatever Chad._

 

_Oh come on! Loser gets to clean the bathroom for the next two weeks_ , Chad waggled his eyebrows -as much as he could in wolf form.

 

_Not today_ , Jensen started a slow run towards the perimeter, Chad following along.

 

_I heard you found an Omega, what’s the story?_

 

_Colin and I found Jared and brought him to Doc Beaver. He’s in bad shape, but I think Doc has a handle on it._

 

_That’s good, but weird to find an omega hurt and abandoned near our land, right?_

 

_Yeah. That’s why Jeff wants us patrolling. To see if anything else turns up. Or if we catch the scent of who might have dumped Jared._

 

Jensen slowed as the got to the perimeter. He looked both directions then at Chad, _Which way?_

 

Chad scented the air and turned left, _Let’s start here._

 

Jensen and Chad ran the perimeter, nothing odd making itself known. As they circled back to where they started, Chad made a plan to come by later for dinner and meeting Jared if he was up for it. They parted ways, and Jensen headed back to his clothes. Getting dressed he thought about Jared and wondered if he could actually help at all. He had no clue what to do in this situation. He figured he could talk with Doc Beaver and see if he had any suggestions.

 

Walking back to Doc Beaver took awhile but he used that time to think of questions for Doc Beaver, and trying to come up with ideas of what he could do for Jared.

 

It was late afternoon when he arrived back at Doc Beaver’s house. “Doc?” He called.

 

“I’m back here with Jared.” Doc called back.

 

Jensen strode down the long hallway, stopping the doorway of the triage room.

 

Doc Beaver was wiping Jared’s face with a wet cloth, then moving to his chest where the wounds were exposed, bandages off. 

 

“Everything okay?” Jensen moved to Jared’s side.

 

Jared didn’t open his eyes, his face in a grimace.

 

Doc Beaver glanced up at Jensen, “He woke up in a lot of pain. Figured I’d check the wounds, make sure everything is doing okay.”

 

Jensen took hold of Jared’s hand, “Is there anything I can do?”

 

Doc Beaver held out a new wet cloth, “Why don’t you help Jared stay cool by wiping his forehead?”

 

Jensen took the cloth, nodding, “Jared, it’s Jensen, I’m here okay? Do you need anything?”

 

Jared shook his head carefully. Doc Beaver continued inspecting, cleaning and bandaging the wounds. He paused when he reached the deep abdominal puncture. Jensen noticed and glanced up, Doc Beaver was frowning.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Doc Beaver glanced at him then back at the wound, “It might be infected. The silver isn’t getting out of his system as fast as I’d hoped. I’m going to have to clean it out again.”

 

Doc Beaver touched Jared’s arm lightly, “Jared. I’m going to have to clean this one out again, and I’d like to give you some fluids to help the silver clear your system faster.”

 

Jared hummed assent absently, still grimacing.

 

“Jared? Did you hear Doc Beaver?” Jensen leaned over Jared, concerned.  “Jared?”

 

Jared, still grimacing, whispered “Hurts.”

 

Jensen ran a hand through Jared’s hair, “It’s okay. Doc Beaver is going to help.”

 

Doc Beaver prepared a syringe, “I’m going to give him a sedative to help with the pain.”

 

Jensen sighed, “Okay.”

 

Doc Beaver administered the medication. Jared sighed and relaxed. 

 

“Do you need me to get Alona?” Jensen peeked at the angry wound.

 

“No I can handle it. Let me get fluids started first.” Doc Beaver turned around and grabbed a bag out of the large cabinet. Hanging it up, he grabbed a needle and carefully placed it in Jared’s vein. He attached the tubing and set the IV.

 

Jensen watched, continuing to run his hands through Jared’s hair, finding he liked that it was longer and allowed him to do this.

 

Doc Beaver carefully opened the wound back up, and cleaned it throughly. He stitched the layers back together, sighing as he finished.

 

“What is it?” Jensen looked at Doc Beaver.

 

Doc sighed again, “I think it might have gone deep enough to injure the womb.”

 

Jensen gulped, “What? … Is there anything we can do?”

 

“We’ll have to wait and see, between that and the other injuries, I’m concerned about him carrying in the future.”

 

Jensen stood frozen, an omega who couldn’t have pups? That would be devastating. He looked at Jared and hoped it wasn’t the case. For one who had gone through so much, to lose more was even worse.

 

“That’s all I can do for now.” Doc Beaver placed a bandage on the wound. “We’ll have to check the leg wound again tomorrow to make sure it stays clean since this once got an infection started. Don’t want one taking hold. The fluids will hopefully help the silver exit Jared’s system faster, allowing the healing process to return strong like it should be.”

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“You should go home and rest. Jared’s going to be out until the morning at least.” Doc Beaver placed his hand on Jensen’s back, putting slight pressure to guide him towards the door.

 

“But-“

 

“Go home Jensen. I’ll see you in the morning.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Hyalin for your requests. I’m working on it. Don’t think I’ve gotten to it in this chapter though. Sorry.  
> Sorry it's a shorter chapter. I didn't know what direction to take this and it took forever to get some inspiration.

Jensen slept fitfully that night. Dreaming of Jared being hurt, finding him too late, or him having permanent effects from his injuries.

  
It was early morning, the sun not even fully risen, when his phone rang. Grabbing it immediately he saw it was Doc Beaver, “Is everything ok?” He heard a soft No in the background

“Jared’s sweating out the silver. He doesn’t want to be sedated, and it seemed like you being around helped before. Could you come over?”

  
“I’ll be there in a few.” Jensen got dressed quickly, slipping his phone in his pocket. He shut the front door, not bothering to lock it -no need on pack land. He cut through a few yards to shorten his trek to Doc Beaver’s.

  
He let himself in, nose immediately assaulted by the reek of silver, overwhelming all other scents. He uselessly huffed, trying to clear his nose. He walked down the hallway and straight into Jared’s room.

  
Jared’s eyes drifted to his, panting “Shouldn’t have... bothered you…. Sorry”

  
Jensen stopped at Jared’s bedside, hands immediately running through Jared’s hair, “No problem sweetheart. I just want you to feel better.”

  
Up close Jensen could tell Jared was flushed, sweating and shivering all at once. Doc Beaver held out a washcloth, and Jensen took it, starting to wipe Jared’s face.  
“There, that feel better?”

  
Jared looked up at Jensen, “Y-y-Yes.”

  
Jensen’s gaze hovered on Jared’s hazel eyes, seeming to hold multiple colors. Too soon Jared closed his eyes, relaxing slightly under their care.  
Doc Beaver and Jensen kept up their ministrations for awhile. Alona showing up and taking over for Doc Beaver to get some rest. While the men had worked in silence, Alona couldn’t help her curiosity.

  
“Jared, what do you think of Jenny over there?” She smirked.

  
Jensen frowned, “Alona, come on.”

  
“Jenny?”

Jensen huffed, “She calls me that to annoy me.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“You know you love it.” Alona laughed. “Jenny is a decent guy… for an alpha.”

  
Jared looked between Alona and Jensen, confused by the sudden banter.

  
“Don’t pick on me. Talk to Jared.” Jensen huffed.

  
Jared’s mouth quirked up in a hint of a smile.

  
“How’re you feeling?” Alona changed her washcloth for a new one.

  
Jared shrugged, “O-okay.” He was still shivering intermittently but it had definitely decreased.

  
“Good. Once you’re over this, we’ll put in a real room with an actual bed. How about that?” She winked at him.

  
“Sounds good.” Jared rasped.

  
“Water?” Jensen inquired, already walking around to the counter for the water cup. He brought it back to Jared and helped him drink.

  
Lowering Jared back to the bed, “Need anything else sweetheart?”

  
Jared flushed slightly at the nickname and shook his head. Jensen returned the cup the the counter and came back to his task. Wiping Jared’s brow, he noticed Jared wasn’t as flushed as earlier.

  
Alona jumped back in to the conversation, “Have these idiots told you where you are?”

  
Jared looked at her and shook his head.

  
Alona huffed, “Figures… Well, we’re the Blue Ridge Pack. Jeff is the pack Alpha, don’t think you’ve met him yet. Sam’s his beta, she’s nice. I think I heard Doc Beaver say she was going to bring over some lunch for you today. If you’re up for it.”

  
Jared didn’t have much of a chance to respond. Alona continued right on, “We don’t have too many omegas here, mostly betas and alphas. Maybe you’d like to see the omegas? We’ll decide on that later, or you can tell if you’d like to meet a few now… Depends on you.”

  
Jared looked at Jensen, trying to read his reactions to what Alona was saying. Unable to read anything, he glanced back at Alona, before settling his gaze back on Jensen.

  
“Some of the omegas and betas help watch the kids during the day, maybe when you’re better you’d like to visit? Anyway…” Alona paused looking Jared over, the sweating seemed to have stopped. Shivers almost gone. “Let’s clean you off one more time, and then check your leg wound.”

  
Jared nodded.

  
Jensen and Alona wiped Jared’s face and upper body off with cool washcloths. When that was done, Alona removed the sheet, setting it at Jared’s hip.

  
She looked up at Jensen, “Can you help him lift his hips and I’ll slide these down a bit?”

  
Jensen nodded, placing his hand at the band of the sweatpants, gripping Jared’s hips. “Ready?”

  
Jared gave a short nod before bracing himself and trying to lift up using his arms. Jensen ended up doing most of the lifting. Alona quickly pulling the sweats down to the tops of his thighs, and then covering his his with the sheet. Jensen set Jared back down softly, checking Jared’s face for any signs of pain.

  
“Doing ok?” concern evident in his tone.

  
Jared looked up, biting his lip. “Yeah. I’m good.”

  
“Jensen, help me get these off.” Alona was carefully pulling the sweats down the left thigh, trying not to catch it on the wound. Jensen quickly grabbed the right side of the sweats and moved them to catch up to her progress. Gently moving his legs, they got the sweats all the way off. Even with their care, Jared hissed at the movement of his left thigh.

  
“Sssshhhh. We’re done, all done for now.” Jensen mumbled, running his hands through Jared’s hair.

  
Jared panted a few more times before relaxing again.

  
“Sorry about that Jared. I’m just going to clean this out again, then we’ll get you into a new pair of pants.”

  
Jensen leaned his hip against the bed and smiled down at Jared. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. It’ll be nicer for you in a real bed, I’m sure.”

  
Jared just nodded, trying not to focus on Alona’s ministrations.

  
“After lunch, I’m going on another perimeter run. Did you need me to get someone to sit with you? I’m sure Sam would.”

  
Jared shrugged, not sure what he wanted yet. He grimaced as Alona poured something in the wound and wiped behind it, putting unwelcome pressure there. Alona finished quickly, bandaging the wound back up.

  
“There, that’ll do for now. How about a new pair of sweats?”

  
“Okay.”

  
Jensen and Alona each took a leg again, moving slowly until reaching Jared’s thighs. Jensen scrunched the sheet down so he could grip Jared’s hips again, and they worked together until the sweatpants were on.

  
The smell of silver was dissipating from the air, allowing the Jared’s scent to flow more freely. Jensen felt himself breathe more deeply but then scrunched his nose at the Alpha scents masking most of Jared’s scent. Obstructing it almost. Thankful Jared hadn’t been looking at him, he forced himself to exhale. It made his heart ache for there to be so many bits of Alpha woven into Jared’s scent. It painted an even worse picture of what Jared had been through.

  
On the next breath he was able to catch more of Jared’s unique scent, and his wolf perked up, stepping forward. Scenting the air again, his wolf came forward.  
At Jensen’s sharp intake of breath, Jared looked up at him. Jensen’s eyes were golden.

  
“Mate.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer died, so I have to steal moments when my mom isn't using hers. Will have one in a week or two. In the meantime I'm so sorry I won't be able to update easily.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck. I will admit my plot bunny made a run for it and has left me stumped and somewhat uninspired at the moment. I'm hoping to find it soon.

Jared’s eyes widened, “What?”

Alona looked between them, “Jenny, hold on.”

Jensen’s head cocked to the side, still focused on Jared “Mate.”

Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck, scenting him, a satisfied rumble emanating from him.  
Jared was having a hard time with Jensen so close, hackles raised, and body tense. His wolf had crept to the surface concerned.

Alona saw Jared holding himself still, eyes wide. “Jenny, back off a bit.”

“Mine.” Jensen rumbled.

 _Mate_ his wolf insisted, wanting to surround his mate.

 _He’s hurt,_ Jensen argued, pulling his face back and standing up. Jared’s anxious eyes met his for a moment before looking away.

 _Hurt?_ The wolf paused remembering the slight tang in the air.

 _Yes, he’s hurt bad,_ Jensen’s mind flitted over images of Jared.

The wolf wanted to howl. _Protect mate, fix mate_ , the wolf was pushing again. Wanted to surround Jared with warmth and comfort.

Jensen pushed it back. _He’s scared, we need to give him some time. At least to heal._ Jensen had the sensation of the wolf rubbing up against him, before it retreated.

Jared was in shock, pain receding to the edges of his mind. This couldn’t be happening. How could anyone, even if just their wolf, want him? His wolf whined as memories and pain flashed through his mind. I’m dirty, no one is worth so little to be stuck with me. His wolf rubbed up against him, trying to comfort them both. Jared felt tears pricking his eyes, and he blinked quickly, not wanting them to fall.

“Jared.” Jensen’s voice caught in his throat, causing him to cough. He watched as Jared tensed even more, curling towards Alona. Jensen looked up to catch her eyes, hurt written openly on his features. She wanted to do something, but was at a loss.

“Jenny, why don’t you give us a bit?” She pleaded, trying to tell him with her eyes that she’d try to help Jared.

Jensen nodded, walking to the door, pausing, then closing it behind him.

Jared relaxed a bit after the door shut, though his wolf was concerned the their mate had left. Alona started running her hand through his hair, the other resting on his hip.

“Are you ok?” She whispered.

Jared looked up at her and lost the battle of keeping his eyes dry. Tears started to fall. Alona leaned over him, rubbing his back softly. Jared had never felt so worthless than at this moment. He had dreamt about having a mate love him, but now someone was shackled to him. With no choice in the matter, stuck with a used omega who probably couldn’t even give him young. A sob welled up and escaped. Thankful for Alona’s presence, Jared struggled to keep his grief controlled. Didn’t want to lose it and scare even her away. He didn’t understand how she could tolerate even being in the room with him, but was incredibly grateful for it.

Jensen was pacing the hallway when he heard the hurt sound from Jared. His instincts were screaming at him to go comfort his omega. He forced himself away from the door, he’d likely make Jared withdraw again. Jared hadn’t really reacted to his situation, apart from the pain. He needed to process what had happened. Unfortunately right now that was without Jensen.

Alona eventually came out of the room, shutting the door quietly, too quick for Jensen to see Jared.

“He’s asleep.” Alona soothed Jensen with a hand on his arm.

Jensen nodded, looking at the floor. Alona guided him to the living room, and made him sit on the couch. They sat in silence for awhile, then were interrupted by Doc Beaver coming down the stairs.


End file.
